Hitherto, as a connector for connecting surfaces of boards to each other, a board-to-board connector assembly has been used.
The board-to-board connector assembly includes a set of a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector is inserted into the receptacle connector, and contacts (conductive terminals) of the connectors are brought into contact with each other. Thus, the plug connector and the receptacle connector are electrically connected to each other (JP-A-2014-170726, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
This configuration is described with reference to FIG. 27 and FIG. 28.
As illustrated in FIG. 27, a receptacle connector 201 disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a housing 210 having an insulating property, conductive terminals 230 arrayed in the housing 210, and solder pegs 250 each arranged at a vicinity of each end of the housing 210.
Further, as illustrated in FIG. 28, a plug connector 300 disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a housing 310, and conductive terminals 330 arrayed in two rows in the housing 310.